


Para qué preocuparse, si son unos idiotas.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tenemos que hablar—dijo Shouyou, y salió corriendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para qué preocuparse, si son unos idiotas.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo Shouyou, y salió corriendo.

Tobio se quedó callado unos segundos, confundido por las repentinas palabras del pelirrojo. Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera pudo responder. Justo después de hablar, el más bajito se fue, gritando algo que pudo haber sido un "nos vemos después" por el pasillo de la escuela.

Era extraño.

Habían comenzado a salir desde hace dos meses y medio, y por más de que tuvieran varias discusiones, siempre terminaban siendo estupideces y se volvían a hablar al día siguiente. Era algo normal. Es más, era una especie de costumbre que tenían desde que comenzaron a ser sólo amigos. Peleas torpes, gritos, insultos, pero ambos sabían que no iba en serio.

Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente.

Hinata no le había hablado en todo el día, lo cual de por si ya era raro, y en la hora del almuerzo se había aparecido de la nada en los pasillos de la escuela a decirle que tenían que hablar.

Aún si Kageyama no era el mayor experto en noviazgos, era obvio que no era una buena señal.

Estaría de más decir que no pudo concentrarse ni un poco en clase. Las palabras del más bajito le daban vueltas el cerebro. No habían tenido ninguna pelea seria, ¿verdad?, no le había dicho nada demasiado cruel...o si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba.

Quizás la semana pasada, cuando le dijo que era tan pequeño que parecía una niña, sí se había pasado...o cuando le dijo que era tan estúpido que un pato podría hacer su examen de inglés y sacar mejor nota -aunque él mismo no fuera nada bueno en esa materia-, quizás, sólo quizás, se había pasado un poco.

Ugh.

¡Pero por supuesto que no iban en serio!

Le gustaba Shouyou. Tanto, tanto, que competía con lo mucho que amaba el volleyball. Si tuviera que escoger entre Hinata y el volley, bueno...sería una decisión bastante complicada.

Quizás...

¿Iba a terminar con él?

Kageyama estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en la peor situación posible? Sólo tenía que esperar unos treinta minutos y ya podría ver a su novio para obtener su explicación.

Al final de todo, no era tan mal novio...¿cierto?. Es decir, estaban juntos en la escuela, jugaban volley juntos, salían de vez en cuando, se quedaban en la casa del otro a dormir, se decían que se querían-

Bueno, no.

No se decían que se querían.

De hecho, no se lo habían dicho ni una sola vez luego de haber confesado sus sentimientos por el otro. Oh. Claro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¡Era eso! ¡Por eso Shouyou estaba actuando tan raro!

Quizás pensaba que Tobio no lo quería -ese idiota-, o le parecía que no se demostraban demasiado cariño.

Pero estaba bien. Se podía solucionar.

Sólo tenía que decirle que lo quería. Muchísimo. Y entonces Hinata sabría que tienen que permanecer juntos. Sí. Eso. Definitivamente después de clase le diría sus sentimientos al pelirrojo por segunda vez.

Volviendo de la escuela, ninguno sacó el tema. Caminaron juntos, como siempre, para volver, y Shouyou hablaba de cómo fue su día y lo poco que aprendió en clase.

Por supuesto, Kageyama se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Tenía las palabras en la garganta, y estaba intentando calmar su respiración. Podía hacerlo.

Cuando al final llegaron a la esquina donde normalmente se separaban, Tobio tomó la mano de su novio. Estaba un poco transpirada, y el ambiente era algo raro, pero valdría la pena si significaba salvar su relación.

Hinata lo miró, expectante, y ladeó la cabeza algo confundido.

—Um...¿Tobio?

¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!

—¡Te quiero!—soltó el más alto, con la cara ya más enrojecida y las cejas fruncidas—Te quiero, así que no...um...no termines conmigo.

Hubo un silencio extraño, de unos diez segundos, hasta que la cara de Shouyou se iluminó y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué?—respondió, suprimiendo una sonrisa—¿por qué querría terminar contigo?

—¿Me estás tomando por imbécil?—dijo Kageyama, frunciendo las cejas, ya enfadado, y poniendo su mano en el cabello del otro, lo que resultó en un chillido de miedo de éste—¡lo que dijiste esta mañana! "tenemos que hablar", era eso, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Huh?! ¡No, no era eso, Bakayama, me estás lastimando!—chilló Hinata, intentando librarse—¡dije tenemos que hablar porque quería hablar contigo! no hablamos en toda la mañana porque mi teléfono murió, y quería contarte sobre algo super raro que me pasó ayer. Idiota.

—¡Había miles de maneras de decir eso sin sonar tan dramático! ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Bruto!

—¡Imbécil!

—Est-espera—contestó el más bajito, con la mirada ya mas suave, mientras se formaba una sonrisita en su rostro—¡aw, estabas preocupado por nuestra relación!

Tobio se sonrojó levemente, dejando ir la cabeza del otro, y murmurando algo como "eso es obvio".

—Um...así que...—volvió a hablar el pelirrojo—yo también te quiero.

—Oh, uh, ok.

Shouyou sonrió, dejando salir una risa.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan raro, bakayama?!—rió, abrazando fuerte a su novio, que volvió a comenzar una ronda de insultos, sin poder evitar una sonrisa algo extraña al poder rodear sus brazos alrededor del más bajito luego de todas las preocupaciones del día.


End file.
